nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Victorious characters
Victorious (stylized as VICTORiOUS) is an American television sitcom created by Dan Schneider for Nickelodeon. The series revolves around aspiring singer Tori Vega, portrayed by Victoria Justice, who attends a performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts, while getting into wacky screwball situations on a daily basis. The following is a list of episodes of the American sitcom Victorious which premiered on Nickelodeon on March 27, 2010. Main characters Victoria "Tori" Vega funny and talented and she's about to experience the biggest change of her life. She got a spot at Hollywood Arts by taking Trina's spot in the Big Show Case. She is 16 years old and starting school at Hollywood Arts, where she'll practice her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing), make new friends and make a new enemy. Though Tori was invited to come to the prestigious school, she doesn't get it. Her sister, Trina, has always been the star of the Vega family. When Tori finally does start to realize her own abilities, her life changes even more and in ways she never imagined. Andreas "Andre" Harris an amazingly gifted musician who quickly becomes Tori's best friend after they meet when he works with Trina on her performance for her school's big showcase. He loves to play for his friends. He co-wrote all of the songs that Tori sings in the show and can be seen playing the keyboard when she performs. André is the guy everyone likes and respects for his obvious creativity, and he is one of Tori's biggest supporters and believes in her talent as a singer and dancer. Robert "Robbie" Shapiro Robert "Robbie" Shapiro is a shy and awkward student at Hollywood Arts, so it makes sense that he is more comfortable speaking through a "dummy." Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex Powers is his puppet alter-ego and very hip companion. Jade Westis Jade Westis Tori's nemesis and the main antagonist of the begining of the the show, she is a dark and prickly girl. She is Beck's girlfriend. She becomes somewhat friends with Tori as the series goes on, such as asking Tori to help her get back together with Beck. after that episode she was considered a anti hero Caterina "Cat" Valentine Caterina "Cat" Valentine a super sensitive drama queen with flighty tendencies. She is guilty of being an over-actor and is always at level 10 emotionally. Though Cat can be a lot to handle, she is a close friend to Tori. Beck Oliver Beck Oliver is handsome, funny and down-to-earth. He is Jade's boyfriend and is close with Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Tori. Beck is also nice, sweet, and funny and always friendly to everybody, including those that he doesn't know so well. He lives in a trailer that is parked in his parents' driveway so he can live by his own rules. Katrina "Trina" Vega Katrina "Trina" Vega is Tori's older sister by about two years. Though she is likeable, she is a diva and believes everything is always about herself. It's been like that forever and she truly believes stardom is her destiny. The truth: Trina has the attitude of an A-list star but the actual talent of a much lower grade. Mr. Sikowitz Mr. Sikowitz is the school's barefoot acting teacher. He has strange methods of teaching. Tori (and possibly everyone else) believes he is crazy. He also loves drinking coconut milk because it gives him "visions." Now he has a profile on The Slap. Minor characters Sinjin Van Cleef Sinjin Van Cleef is a dorky and somewhat creepy boy at Hollywood Arts. He has a crush on Jade, but she can't stand him. Sinjin was intended to be a one-time character, but Schneider enjoyed Reid's performance so much that he cast him in nearly every episode of the series. 2 He is also the first non-major character so far to have a profile on TheSlap.com. His name is a portmanteau of Sen'jin and Edwin Van Cleef, both characters from the popular online game "World of Warcraft." Mr. and Mrs. Vega Mr. and Mrs. Vega are Tori and Trina's parents. They have been seen in the episodes Pilot and The Birthweek Song. Although Tori and Trina Vega's mom has been featured in more episodes than their father, she was recently seen in the episode Robarrazzi. They are depicted as typical parents from a teenager's point of view: caring parents that look after their kids, but can be embarrassments sometimes. In "Pilot" & "The Birthweek Song," Tori revealed that her dad is a cop. Mamaw Mamaw is Robbie's eccentric grandmother. The character references Renée Taylor's performance as Fran Drescher's mother on the television show The Nanny. Both characters yell for their husband Morty, whom is never actually seen. Mamaw is extremely critical of everyone and has been seen getting involved in the romances of her grandson Robbie. Another interesting parallel between the two shows is the apartment in which Mamaw lives. It resembles the apartment her character resided at in The Nanny; the furniture placement is very similar as well as the apartment set up. Lane Lane is the school guidance counselor. He often helps resolve problems and catches students who ditch classes. External links * * * Victorious Show page at Nick.com * Victorious Wiki Dan Schneider Category:Characters